Basking In The Blood
by Sasusakui
Summary: Let's say some of the rules in your favorite anime have changed. Let's also say that Pip isn't dead and Seras was never human to begin with. Let's say something else too. Seras and Pip are traveling recruiters and happen to be hired by Hellsing for an extended period of time. How does the famous Alucard tie into this? Blood, Gore, lemon and limes. SerasxPipxAlucard
1. Doing The Work

_Doing The Work_

My name is Seras Victoria, currently an officer and lieutenant under my captain, Pip Bernadotte. Bernadotte and I have been by eachother's side for as long as I've remembered. He was always my captain and I was always his second in command, he's truly a great leader.

Bernadotte and I are what you would call traveling recruiters, not really meaning the definition of both words put together. The purpose of traveling recruiters is that two officers (usually a captain and lieutenant, depending on which is needed) travel around one specific location, filling in for currently inoperable captains and lieutenants. At least once a month, we get a new set of men to lead.

Theres one secret though, that will keep us tied together for as long as we live. We are both nosferatus. I have long ago since drank my first drop of blood, which put me on par with Bernadotte with practice and experience. Our age is something we've long forgotten by now. My last count for myself had been one thousand and two hundred years old as for Bernadotte, he might be twice my age.

The centuries have been long, but it's come rather easy to Bernadotte and I. I wouldn't trade him in for anything or anyone else in the world. He feels the same about me, hopefully.

xXx

One particular night, Bernadotte and I receive word that there's a disturbance in a little town called Chedder- FREAKS lurking around every corner.

The rest of our men had their breaks today, and this was not something I wanted them involved in..human life was precious and needs to be reserved. The moon was out this night, big round and beautiful, illuminating the night. I could feel the tip of my fangs run over my bottom lip. The breeze was quite nice.

I felt Bernadotte at my side. "I heard he was a priest" he murmured.

I nodded, I had heard the same. "A disgrace to our kind" I said in annoyance.

He nodded in agreement. Patting himself down and then frowning, he looked up at me.

"Luna and Sol, where are they?" He asked.

Opening one eye in his direction, I secretively smirked. "Sol is in my possession, however, you had Luna last"

He cursed out loud and looked through his belongings for Luna.

Luna and Sol were originally just Bernadotte's weapons, but after a while, he trusted me with either of his most prized possessions. Sol, his triple barreled Hydra (shotgun) and Luna, his Samurai Edge (pistol). Both were a work of art. Sol holds seven barrels per round and Luna holds fifteen per round, it wasn't like we had to use more than two shots in the first place though.

He chuckled and lept up into a nearby oak tree. Laughing out loud, he held up Luna triumphantly in his right hand. Poking his head out of the branches, he playfully leered at me.

"Ahh, so you hide my precious Luna from me. Your trying to kill me with a cardiac arrest?" He laughed.

I smirked slyly at him. "Not that you'd die from one, but it would be amusing to see your body jerk around like a puppet"

He whistled in amusement. "Mignonnette, so cruel you are, but say if I did that to you pertaining to Sol you would have the same reaction"

"We must go, humans are dying as we joke around" I stifled a giggle.

xXx

Using our speed, it only took us a total of thirty minutes to get to Chedder (that being eight cities away from us). We walked a couple of minutes before ending up in a small section of plains, where a church in disarray stood menacingly. I could smell the human blood being devoured inside.

Bernadotte looked down at me before moving a little ways ahead. He inhaled deeply and sighed.

"There's only about sixty or something ghouls around, but one vampire that controls them. Twenty or so more ghouls are in the church with him feasting, you will take care of him and his minions. I will desecrate the remaining ghouls. Be quick, I don't want our business here interfering with the other organizations" he ordered.

I nodded and handed him Sol in trade for Luna. He quickly loaded up Sol before making his way around the church in a blur. Nodding to myself, I reloaded Luna and made my way towards the entrance of the church.

Assuming my role, I hid my nosferatu blood and made it smell completely virgin and pure. A lowly newborn wouldn't smell nor know the difference.

Kicking the doors open with my foot, my nose was immediately attacked by the mounds and mounds of human blood and carcasses in the corners of the church. The preist himself smiled and approached me.

"Well what do we have here? A female officer, oh, and a virgin at that! Fascinating"

His fangs gleamed in the low candlelight and he planned to strike fear into me, being the good actress I am, I played along. My legs quivered, and my blue doe like eyes looked around in panic and I made sure to almost gag at the human bodies.

The newborn laughed maniacally and snapped his fingers. I felt my body being drawn to him and I let myself be led into his grasp. His blood hungry eyes gleamed red as he glanced down my neck in hunger. Secretly smirking to myself, I repeated the same mantra in my head. _'Please do it you lowly newborn, then realize whom your up against'_

Both me and the newborn's eyes widened as we looked at the newcomer that stepped through the remains of the door. He was as silent as a mouse, and his presense was not even detected by me.

A long red cloak glided above the ground gracefully, a rather large red hat sat on top of his head, long black hair loped over one side of his face all the way down to his chest, a silver long gun hung at his side, and finally, yellow glasses that exposed deep red eyes behind gleamed in amusement.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I thought about trying to dip my fingers in a little Hellsing. After reading a couple of hellsing stories on here, the thought of starting a storyline has crossed my mind a lot. I'd already seen Hellsing and Hellsing OVA but it had been a while since then and I couldn't remember any of the characters names except Integra, Alucard, and Seras. I also thought Hellsing is a story I could never turn into my own specifically because I lack the skill, but now I'm giving it a shot! Tell me what you guys think and I'll take whatever into consideration. Your reviews will either make me stop writing here or continue with the third chapter (cause I'm already writing the second chapter). R&R guys and I'll greatly appreciate it. (I'm also re-watching both Hellsings :3) **


	2. Vlad, The Impaler

_Vlad, The Impaler_

The cloaked man held his gun towards the newborn holding me and smirked. Something about him was off, and smelled ancient and powerful. His power crushed me under its weight and made me shiver in fear. The newborn wasn't much off and his body shook so much that it wouldn't have been hard for me to break from his grasp.

"Who-who are you?!" The new born demanded.

The cloaked man chuckled and cocked his gun. "Your death."

The newborn shook with laughter. "You kill me? Impossible!"

He snapped his fingers and his ghouls rose from the rows of seats in the church. Each of them had a gun and started firing at the cloaked man with the snap of the newborn's fingers. The man clad in red lost almost every part of his body. His arms were hanging off his body and was only connected through strings of muscle and tissue. The once red and functioning eyes were now gone and had bullets go through them.

I looked away with my eyes in disgust. The carnage wasn't scaring me in any way, it was a little gross.

The newborn laughed maniacally again, it was annoying. "All talk and no bite! Serves him right for interrupting my meal"

A low laugh could be heard and my eyes fell back on the mangled pieces of flesh on the ground. My eyebrows rose, his body was regenerating. The newborn gasped and looked on.

"Lowlives like you could never destroy me" the man chuckled.

The newborn growled and was about to command his ghouls to attack again. The man fired his gun in multiple directions and all the ghouls were dead before the shells hit the floor.

The man smirked and started walking slowly towards the newborn and I. The newborn held me up by the neck and I flinched slightly.

"If you stop now I won't have to hurt her. We're both vampires, maybe you could help me" the newborn bargained.

The man clad in red laughed loudly. "I'd die before that, leech"

The newborn held his hand flat, prepared to strike me through the chest. My eyes met with the man's and he spoke quietly.

"I'm going to shoot through you, to kill him"

I nodded in a approval and awaited the shot. By this time, the newborn was getting desperate.

"You can't do that! She'd die!" He shouted.

I winced, my poor sensitive ears. The man held up his gun and fired, pain didn't immediately spread through me ,but the newborn was already dead by the time I turned around.

"Urk!"

I fell to my knees as undescribable pain coursed through me, tears pricked at the side of my eyes and I moaned out in pain. Blood leaked out of my body in streams and puddled around me. It was taking my body awhile before it started to heal.

_"Ugh! Bernadotte, it hurts! Ack!" _I thought a mentally to him_. _

_'On my way, just hold on' _he responded.

My vision blurred and I began to see twos and threes of the man dressed in red. His smirk could still be seen from my point of view.

"I'm not going to kill you, but if you get in my way..I will" he warned.

I glared up at him at his threat and only continued to clutch my chest. He knelt down beside me and lifted my body up. My arm dropped from my chest loosely and I lost coniousness, my vision going completely black.

xXx

My eyes fluttered open and I found myself being stared at by the man in red. His smirk grew wider as he peered down at me.

"She awakens, it's surprising you didn't die immediately from my Casull. Your master has taught you well." he spoke.

I didn't respond to him ,but instead reached out to Bernadette through our mind link.

_"Bernadette, where are you?"_ I asked searchingly.

He didn't answer immediately ,but I waited patiently and got my response.

_"I'm outside of the city you guys are in right now, he smells old..who is he?"_ He asked.

I secretly shook my head._ "I don't know, but he's very powerful. He's carrying me somewhere so it's best for you not to get involved..yet. I'll call you when something comes up" _

He cut off his mental connection with me and I looked back up at the man in red. He looked down at me and then looked away.

"Calling your master?" He asked tauntingly.

I leered at him and almost bared my fangs. "My master is not weak if that's what your implying, and I'm not stupid. I will not bring my master into a fight I know he cannot win. Besides, we are both nosferatus, I still call him master out of respect"

He snorted in amusement. "Doesn't seem like you have much faith him"

I squinted up at him. "All of my faith is put into him. I just happen to be more logical than he is, power wise you would win"

He nodded in aggreement. My eyes widened in realization as I felt over my body for Luna, where was it?

He twirled Luna around his finger by the trigger. "Looking for this?"

I snarled. "What are you doing with that?!"

"I couldn't have you doing something stupid now could I? Looks can be very deceiving. I must compliment your gun though, on appearance and scent it's on par with my Casull. Bringing out its full potential wouldn't be hard." He said with a smirk.

My anger simmered down a bit. It's just precaution, if I was in his shoes I would've done the same.

"The gun is not mine" I murmured.

His eyebrows rose slightly. "Your master trusts you enough with his only weapon. Interesting. "

I shook my head. "He has three. The one your holding is Luna, the one he has now is Sol"

"And the third one?" He asked.

It was my turn to smirk. "It's a secret"

We approached dozens of headlights and I hunched up more against his chest to shield my eyes. He chuckled and approached someone, it sounded like a woman.

"My mission is done, master." The man said.

"And who is that?" she asked.

I looked at her and saw her all green suit and no nonsense look about her, she smelled of virgin blood. My fangs snapped into view and the man roughly grabbed me by the chin.

"You'd best control your hunger around my master, fledgling. Or I'll have your head" he warned.

Pushing down my pride, I forced my fangs out of sight and my eye color back to blue.

"You changed her?" She asked.

The man smiled and shook his head. "She's a draculina, her master is elsewhere. A very well-behaved draculina at that"

The woman sized me up before asking me two questions. "Your master, is he a civilized nosferatu?"

I nodded.

"How about you and your master work for Hellsing Organization?" The blonde offered.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for any and all OOC in Alucard. I wanted to portray him good ,but if I didn't I'm sorry. Well guys, it's up to you from here. If your want to read more then please review, if you don't then still review and tell me you don't want to see this story up here again. The choice is yours. **


	3. Hellsing Organization

_Hellsing Organization_

I didn't respond very quickly to her offer ,but she spoke before I opened my mouth.

"The pay will be well and you will also temporaryly gain a place to stay, but of course you will share a room with your master"

I pondered. Working for Hellsing, a wideknown British cooperation that slays ghouls and any type of FREAK, getting a nice pay check, and having a great place to stay. I had one question.

"Will we have to work with this guy?" I asked.

She smirked behind her glasses and looked at the man who laughed. "The guy you are talking about, his name is Alucard."

"Alucard?" I asked.

The man tipped his hat slightly. "Pleased to meet your acquaintance"

Furrowing my brows, I still didn't know who he was. Was he supposed to be infamous for something?

The blonde's eyebrows rose in surprise. "You've not heard of him?"

Shaking my head slightly, she sighed and shrugged. "Well maybe you'll come to know of him one day, don't be late in getting back Alucard"

Alucard smirked and nodded.

The blonde got back to her car and followed the rest of the vehicles out of the area, Alucard didn't start walking until the cars cleared out of view.

"If you don't mind me asking, who was that?" I asked.

He looked down at me and frowned. "Are you dense or did your master shelter you? That was Integra Wingates Hellsing, leader of the Hellsing organization and my master"

I pondered and remained silent afterwards. The rest of the walk went unheard and silent.

xXx

The Hellsing mansion..was a fortress. It took twenty minutes to get to the front door of the place and another twenty minutes to get to Integra's office. Once inside the office, Alucard finally set me down on my feet and stood next to Integra's desk. Geez, I felt like I was being tested.

Integra sat down in her chair and folded her hands neatly. "If you don't mind, I would like to speak to both you and your master"

I nodded and silently connected my link to Bernadotte. _"Bernadotte, you can approach now"_

I waited for a reply and got one five minutes later._ "I'm on my way. The path leading towards the front door is awfully long"_

I frowned and crossed my arms._ "Your walking?"_

He laughed._ "I was ,but now I'm inside. I'm lost"_

Growling lowly to myself, my attention was caught by Alucard waving his hand at me. "Is there a problem?" He asked tauntingly.

Narrowing my eyes at him, I looked elsewhere. "He's lost. This place must be bigger than I thought" I muttered.

A nudge at my side caught me off guard. "It is, but then I remembered all I had to do was follow the scent of your blood" Bernadotte smiled.

I resisted my urge to hit him and instead turned my attention back to Integra, who sat taping her fingers impatiently on her desk.

"Great, now that you both are here, I can fully ask what want" she said.

I looked at Bernadotte and he nodded at me, Integra proceeded.

"As I already offered your fledgling, how would you both like to work for Hellsing organization?" She offered.

I looked back up at Bernadotte and his eyes were trained onto Integra. "Why are you interested in employing us?" He asked.

She stared back at him with the utmost seriousness. "You two, impressed me of some sort. You both take orders well, and the team work you two accomplish is clear cut and organized. You both would be of more help to me than this wild card over here" she referred to Alucard.

He smirked and chuckled. "It makes me happy to know how much I mean to you master"

It was my turn to ask Integra a question. "And how do you know about our behavior when it comes to orders? I understand the precaution to do a background check on all employees, but why that area instead of any criminal affairs?" I asked.

She ignored Alucard's snide comment and fixed her attention back to Bernadotte and I. "My reasons are as implied. A good pawn, is one that thinks. A better pawn, is one that can think and take orders without question. You two will improve my work no doubt ten-fold"

I pondered more on her words and remained silent. Bernadotte's top lip twitched at the word pawn, he hates the word, but that's basically what we are on every job we do.

Integra waited a little longer and then proceeded. "Well? What are your answers?" She asked.

Bernadotte answered rather quickly.

"I accept, rather Seras wants to join or not is completely up to her" Bernadotte answered.

Integra nodded and turned her attention to me.

I pondered on my decision longer than Bernadotte did, then again I couldn't stand the thought of us splitting up now. "I accept your offer Sir Integra, please use me to the fullest extent"

Before Integra had the chance to open her mouth, Alucard laughed loudly, bringing our attention to him.

"Did you hear that Integra?! An obediant dog like her is well suited for any job you give her!" He laughed.

My eyes flashed red and Bernadotte put his arm in front of me, his green eyes trained on Alucard's laughing form.

"As her master and her captain, you'll have to refrain from calling her a dog. We've only just met you and as long as we're here, I expect a decent amount of respect from you"

I blushed lightly, it was times like these where I really admired Bernadotte. He wasn't asserting his position over anything in any way, this was him avoiding a needless altercation with a future partner in missions.

Alucard walked towards us and had his gun out in a flash, I tensed up, remembering the pain that very gun brought while Bernadotte held his ground.

"Ohh? I wonder what your going to do to prevent me from saying what I want" Alucard smirked.

Integra slammed her hand down on to her desk. "Alucard! Control yourself! These people are clearly smarter in the right places than you'll ever be! Now either get out, or control your anger!" She yelled.

"I was far from angry my master, just a little bored. I wanted to see what he would do if I pursued my assualt on his fledgling. Now i'm wondering why i'm explaining myself to you" he shrugs lightly. "Heh. Whatever you say" Alucard smiled at her.

He retrieved his gun and put it back into his red overcoat, making me relax a bit. My fangs suddenly popped into view and I quickly covered my mouth in embarrassment. Why hadn't I drank anything before coming here? Oh yeah, Alcuard practically held me captive in his grip carrying me all the way here.

"We'll take our leave now, my fledgling is hungry, and now is our time to hunt" Bernadotte said putting his hand on my shoulder.

Integra nodded and snapped her fingers. A knock on the door was heard before it opened to reveal someone. He had the appearance of a butler and wrinkles littered his face, he wore one monocle and held our belongings in both of his hands. If I could recall, our things were back at the base where Bernadotte and I worked.

The butler saw the confusion in my face and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, your men are safe. They were kind enough to hand both of your things over to me once I informed them you were now working for Hellsing. I know you both must be hungry, but allow me to show you both to your room first"

"I expect you both to be awake early tomorrow night, you've got work to do then" Integra informed us.

Bernadotte and I both nodded at her before leaving her office, Alucard tipped his hat at us before dipping out of the wall of Integra's office, and Walter gently shut the door behind us. We followed him down to our room in silence.

xXx

Walter opened a large metal door and presented us with our room. Blue velvet carpet, two four by four post beds/coffins, a small sitting table with two chairs stood in one corner, and lighted candles in every part of the room.

Very nice, and the beds looked comfortable too. I took my bag from Walter and Bernadotte took his, Walter bowed to us slightly.

"Welcome to Hellsing" he said before closing the door.

I heard Walter's footsteps disappear upstairs and relaxed fully, releasing my held breath.

"What a tiring night this was" I said sitting down on the bed with the plush blue sheets.

Bernadotte nodded and plopped on the other bed with red plush sheets.

"Say, Victoria" he called.

"Yes?"

"What do you think of Alucard?"

I frowned and looked over at him, but his face was completely blank and showed no emotion.

"Nothing really, his attitude annoys me and he rubs me the wrong way. I could never see us getting along with him any time soon. Why?" I asked him.

He turned on his side, his back facing me. "Nothing important, just wanted your thoughts on him"

"Well, since we're on the topic. What do you think of sir Integra?" I asked him.

I hid my secret lop-sided grin as he squirmed in his bed. "She reminds me of my uncle whenever he drank. Too serious"

"hmmm? I thought you took a liking to her really well when you first saw her. Bet you were imagining what she was wearing under that suit" I chuckled.

Before he could say anything in protest, a presense leaked into our room.

I rolled my eyes and Bernadotte groaned in annoyance.

"Not that this conversation is more amusing than it already is, I have a proposition for you police girl" Alucard said shifting through the walls of our room.

Sighing and getting out of my bed, I approached Alucard warily. "It's not police girl either, Alucard. My name is not that hard to pronounce you know"

Alucard smirked. "Your master already threw a fit once I called you a dog, now 'police girl' is not suitable enough. You should know by now that I grow tired of your complaints, police girl"

I growled under my breath.

"Seras. He's a nosferatu as you are, but he's beyond your years. You will respect him" Bernadotte said from his bed.

I almost shook with fury, now he's telling me to respect him?! "As you wish Bernadotte sir" I bit through.

I glared at Alucard ,but held my tongue. '_To hell with both of you!' _I screamed in my head.

'_Now now Seras, respect comes from both parties. I know he bothers you ,but bear with it for now. He said he had a proposition for you anyway, at least see what he wants' _Bernadotte spoke through our mental connection.

"My apologies, Alucard. What do you need of me?" I asked.

He smirked and looked over at Bernadotte for a moment before looking back at me. "Perhaps you both are good assets to my master after all, I do recall you saying that you were famished. My master asked me if I could find you a good meal, courtesy to your joining of Hellsing, and if I'm not mistaken your well past that stage of learning to drink freshly from the vein, correct?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Good, if your master wants..he may tag along" Alucard said.

I looked back at Bernadotte unsuringly. "I've had my fill on my way here, all I need now is sleep" Bernadotte said lowering the coffin case on top of himself.

I turned back to Alucard and shrugged slightly, looks like it'll be me and him tonight.

"Come. The sun will be up soon and I grow tired myself" Alucard instructed.

"Yes" I said hurrying behind him.

* * *

**A/N: There you go guys. Again, I apologize for OOC-ness in Alucard, I'm trying to keep him in character the best I can without portraying him as some annoying cockroach you can't get rid of. Courtesy to **beatboxpanda** who requested another chapter, but it would've been awesome if more people commented :/ but whatever. Every comment matters even if its just one :) this is just for you **beatboxpanda


	4. Associates

_Associates_

I was never a big fan of large crowds, but apparently Alucard was. We sat on a theater-like balcony inside of a loud dance club. The whole place seemed like millions of humans squeezed into one place rubbing up on eachother.

I covered my ears in pain when a segment of techno invaded the party music, I think blood was leaking from my ears at that point. The speakers sat right next to us on the balcony and faced down at the humans.

"Ugh! Damn music craze" I said cradling my ears.

I could hear Alucard laughing in my head. _"When your as old as I am, you learn to block it out and hear what it actually sounds like. Glass against a chalkboard."_

Frowning, I still cradled my bleeding ears. "I wouldn't want to hear that unpleasantness either, I'm pretty sure my ears would disintegrate then"

He tilted his head back and howled in laughter. What the hell is so funny?

"Well your better off listening to this then" he smirked.

Alright, I'm ready to leave now, my appetite had completely dispersed anyway.

"I don't want to be here longer than I have to, Alucard" I muttered.

He looked at me with a hint of annoyance and sighed. "You suck the enthusiasm out of everything police girl, fine, if your so ready to leave pick two people from this crowd and we'll go from there"

He put his feet up on the banister and tilted his head back. His pale neck ,along with his jugular was completely exposed. I might've stared longer than I should have.

"Police girl, I said two humans, not me" he chuckled.

I snapped my fangs back into place and sweatdropped. "Right, I'll do that now" I said laughing uneasily.

Turning my attention back to the crowd below, I followed loads of people walking around and took a whiff and shuddered, at least four virgins were around here somewhere. Taking a look back at Alucard I noticed his eyes were enticingly red, he smelled them too.

"We must hurry police girl, they're leaving" he said standing up.

He disappeared through a nearby wall and I hopped on the banister, leaping down. I landed softly on my feet and brushed my black skirt off. There was a lot of dust around this place for some reason.

I brushed through every human in the room, exposed necks and backs made me shudder, and I almost bit through my lip.

Finally making it outside and into an alleyway, I spotted Alucard. He was gorging himself on one of the females that moaned against him. My eyes flashed red and I looked around for the rest of the victims. Where the hell were the others?

Alucard looked up at me from the girl's neck and smirked. "My apologies Seras, but the rest of the prey grew afraid of me and ran away as I bit into their fellow friend's neck. I should've caught them ,but...the thought slipped my mind"

My whole body shook in anger, how dare he?! Playing with my meals like that, could likely kill me!

"Damn you Alucard!" I shouted as I chased after the scent of running humans.

xXx

They tried to hide, but it was okay since I found them. Growling deeply, I reminisced on how I killed one out of the two victims when she tried to get violent with me. The only male left now fell on his arse, and scurried back towards the wall in fear.

Smiling gently at him, that released some of the fear he let off . "It's best not to fight me, human" I said elongating my sparkily friends.

The widening of his eyes made me shudder in excitement. I fell lightly on his lap and pulled his head to the side forcefully, he cried out in pain. My fangs slid easily under his skin and blood burst onto my tongue, eyes rolling into the back of my head in total bliss.

Frowning, I realized his blood was going a lot faster than I expected. Was I that hungry? No that can't be right. I opened my eyes to find Alucard latched to the other side of my prey's neck! Squinting angrily at him, I got as much blood as I could from my prey before unlatching my fangs from the male. His skin was a dim gray, yuck.

Alucard stood up and howled with laughter. "You should've seen your face police girl! The anger in your eyes was magnificent" he praised.

My eyes gleamed red as I walked up to him. "Listen you! You can annoy me all you want, but messing with my prey is not okay! Your the reason I feel so...so..weak"

I fell to my knees slowly and almost hit the ground face first, but I landed on something soft and sturdy. The softness put me to sleep instantly, I no longer had the strength to even put up a fight against Alucard.

He chuckled. "It seems your always fainting around me police girl, again I'll have to carry you home"

xXx

I tossed and turned in my sleep until finally sitting up and hitting my head on the coffin lid. Yelping in pain while semi-crying, I pressed the button to my left and the lid slowly began to lift. From what I could feel, it was mid-afternoon. Still too early until we were to be called in.

Crawling out of my coffin, I snuck towards Bernadotte's coffin and softly tapped on it. It lifted slowly, but there Bernadotte was, his hair sprawled all over his back. Blushing slightly, I avoided looking at his shirtless-ness.

"What is it Seras?" He said from under his bangs.

I twiddled my fingers a little. "Uhh..well, I'm sort of.."

"Hungry?" He finished for me.

I nodded, my blush growing deeper. He sighed and continued to lay flat on his stomach.

"You may drink off of me, but just this once. I need my energy for tonight." he grumbled.

"I understand"

Standing up, I put one leg into his coffin and lowered myself on top of his lower back. Pursing my lips, I gently moved his hair to the side to expose his neck and shoulder, but before that I marveled at his back. Scars littered almost every area ,but it was smooth to the touch. I put a finger on every scar and stroked, he shuddered slightly but didn't say anything.

"One would be lucky to see this" I said under my breath.

He rumbled with light laughter, but still remained silent. I bent my head down and clamped gently into the crook between his shoulder and neck, he shuddered again. My master's blood wasn't as appetizing as virgin blood, but it'll sustain me through out the day. The very action itself, was very intimate and private.

Pulling my fangs away from his skin, I licked the wound so it could heal. Yawning, I nudged Bernadotte's body over a bit and laid next to him. It wasn't common that I would sleep in his coffin with him, but when I did he didn't object.

He turned on his side, his eyes were still closed but I could tell he was awake and aware. Brushing some of his bangs out of his face ,I finally nodded off to sleep.

xXx

The day went by quicker than I thought it would, and I woke up half awake and half dead (no pun intended). Cursing under my breath, I quickly crawled out of Bernadotte's now empty coffin and looked around while scratching my head. His hair wasn't yet in its usual braid, but fell down his back in slight waves. The open ,black, button up shirt he shrugged on was wrinkled and cuffed at the sleeves, his bare chest was slightly exposed.

Looking away slightly, I looked around for my uniform.

"Eh? Bernadotte?" I called.

He looked up from his uncooperative shirt. "What?"

"My uniform..I can't find it" I said.

His green eyes lit up in laughter. "Walter came in awhile ago and took your bloodied clothes with him. They're probably not done in the wash yet"

I frowned. "Well I can't wear my shorts Bernadotte"

"Your going to have to. Integra is already mad that we're late, we don't have to make matters worse on the time we get to her office" Bernadotte smirked.

Growling, I tugged at the bottom of my jean shorts. To no avail, they just hiked themselves higher up my thighs.

"This is why I only wear these to bed" I groaned.

I tugged on a black fitted tank and laced up my black combat boots. This was going to be a troublesome night.

xXx

Bernadotte knocked on Integra's office door before going in. From what I could see, the room was empty for the most part but held only Integra and Alucard inside. Alucard was in his place by Integra's desk, while Integra herself was at her desk peering at Bernadotte and I.

"Fifteen minutes late. Not bad, but not good either. Shut the door behind you Bernadotte" she instructed.

He nodded and I stepped out of the way from behind his back. Integra's eyebrows rose at my attire. Alucard whistled. I could already feel the blush creeping across my face.

"It seems Walter washed my clothes last night, I haven't gotten them back yet" I put my arms behind my back.

"And you have no problem going on a mission like that?" Integra asked skeptically.

I shook my head. "If anything, it gives me more freedom to move my legs. My uniform is a bit restricting"

Alucard chuckled and eyed me head to toe. "I am a big fan of your uniform, but this suits you much better"

I cringed and he ran his tongue over his pearly fangs.

"Alucard stop already" Integra said rubbing her temples. "Anyway, all three if you will be going to downtown central. Reports say that there's a fairly large nest there filled with ghouls and newborns alike. Search and destroy"

I looked up at Bernadotte and he had a stern look on his face. "As you wish" I said to Integra.

xXx

The air outside was a little brisk but still warm, not that the climate affected me or Bernadotte in any way. We walked steadily along a path and Alucard headed off on his own, much faster I presume.

"Alucard will probably finish the job by the time we get there" I said with a hopeful voice.

Bernadotte looked at me with a skeptical look. "I don't think his character fits the action, he seems more of the type to call in more ghouls just to make it hell for you and I in killing so many"

"Sounds like him" I narrowed my eyes.

We eventually arrived inside a shady looking hotel. Broken glass, moans and groans, upturned red carpet, and old blood caked the walls of the hotel.

"Clichè" I muttered.

_'We should talk like this from now on' _Bernadotte said through our mind link.

I frowned. _'Why? What's wrong?'_

He looked around and up at the high ceiling uncertainly, rows and rows of railings from an estimated twenty floors, creaked ominously.

_'I'm afraid we're being watched and observed, saying certain things- anything about the people we work for could be damaging to many things' _he said walking towards a set of stairs.

I sighed and passed him Luna, while I clutched onto Sol. _'It seems its my turn to do ghoul duty tonight, I can smell them on the basement level'_

He nodded and took another look at the railings above. _'Right, there's about forty or something vampires up there so there should be a lot of ghouls. Be mindful of your clothes'_

I titled my head. _'Huh?'_

By that time, Bernadotte had already leaped to the first railing and severed the mind link, ending the conversation. Another thought crept into my mind absently, where was Alucard? Surely such a powerful person such as he, I should be able to smell from a mile away, but if he didn't want anyone to know where he was..then no one would find him.

I squinted down the dark stairwell that led towards the basement level, shadows seemed to move with life but only for a fleeting moment. He'd better not be up to something..

xXx

Disgusting, utterly nasty! Even with all the blood around I still wasn't drooling with hunger. Ghouls are really savage beasts! No etiquette what-so-ever in the kill, they just recklessly tear through human flesh and skin them alive. Now what they did here with the skin..was what was gross. So gross as to make a vampire like myself, lose her appetite for any type of blood.

"Disgusting" I muttered while silently loading up Sol.

Disturbed grunts from what seemed like a small army of ghouls peered down at me from the ceiling, why hadn't I noticed them? They all hissed at once and began dropping down like flies, I cocked Sol and fired one time and three disintegrated into flaming dust.

More tried to mindlessly fling themselves at me and I dodged by flipping onto the low ceiling they came from, and shooting while upside down. Black blood flew on my face and landed near my mouth, I almost gaged at the smell.

"How unsightly" I grimaced while quickly wiping my mouth.

It must have been a change in gravity or something because for a second I knew I was on the ceiling shooting down at ghouls, then the next minute I'm flung from the ceiling onto the granite ground and landing on my back. I yelped as I felt a couple of ribs break and splinter.

A black shadowy tendril retreated back into the ceiling from where I was flung. Gritting my teeth, I groaned loudly. The ghouls took my position to their advantage and grabbed and scratched at everything. Many black claws racked against every exposed piece of flesh (which was a lot) and drew dark red blood.

I yelped in pain and reached for Sol, which had clattered a few feet away. Crawling to its destination, a ghoul grabbed my leg and yanked me back towards himself. Growling menacingly, I took a moment to angle myself and kicked him straight in the face and broke his neck.

Scrambling towards Sol, I grabbed its hilt and flipped on my back and shot a ghoul in the face, right before it stuck its hand through my chest and took out my heart (eh...or what's left of it anyway..the point is I still kind of need it or my body won't function properly)

There was thirty or something ghouls left and I quickly took care of them before they even attempted to attack me. Breathing heavily, I fell to my knees and put my hand on my chest. What the hell just happened?! How and why did I all of sudden get flung off the ceiling like that?...all of this doesn't add up at all.

I felt like I was getting close to a solution for all this, when I looked down at the shambles of my clothing. I may have survived (not that I wouldn't have) ,but my clothes did not. My black fitted tank had multiple tears going through it, the biggest ones going down my back and one 'conviently' going across my chest and revealed my leopard spotted bra. My shorts were even worse off.

Almost half of the whole shorts itself was gone! One half of my jean shorts clung to my bottom lifelessly and only hung on by a thick piece of material, while the other half showed my black part lace panties. A deep blush crossed over my face as I shrieked loudly , possibly shattering every window of the whole hotel.

Bernadotte appeared behind me as fast as a bullet. He looked around very alert with Luna aimed at whatever ghoul that seemed to harm me. Finding no one left around, he looked down at my kneeling body.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

His eyes traveled up and down my body before snickering a bit..then turning into a full shriek of laughter. I got up and quickly punched him in the shoulder.

"It's not funny Bernadotte!" I whined.

He wiped bloody tears from his face before stopping his ongoing laughs. "How? How were they even able to touch you?"

I shook my head. "It's rather hard to explain, I'll show you instead..from a ghouls point of view"

I walked towards a random pile of ghoul remain and grabbed a handful of it. Lengthening my nail to a fine sharp point, I ran it across a vein on my wrist and squeezed a bit of blood onto it. Walking back over to Bernadotte, I dipped my finger into the concoction and raised it towards Bernadette's lips. He frowned and shook his head in disgust.

"Open your mouth damnit! This is 1)helpful and 2)payback for laughing at me!" I growled. "Plus it's nessecary for you to see anyway, something funny is going on here"

He groaned and slowly opened his mouth, his fangs popping into view. I slid my finger over his tongue and he almost gagged. I smirked, ghoul dust is even worse tasting then ghoul blood. It's a combining taste of pounds and pounds of salt mixed with mustard and...syrup. Pretty nasty.

Bernadotte stared into space for awhile and his eyebrows lifted for a moment. His attention turned back to me and he took on a serious look.

"When and where did you learn to do that?" He asked me.

I thought back into the far years of 1571-1601. "Witches were very helpful to learn from. You would've learned something if you talked to them BEFORE eating them, and well if you happened to miss out on the meal then the witch hunt in southwest Germany would've got to them anyway"

He nodded. "Useful indeed. You will not mention this to anyone else" Bernadotte commanded.

I thought to question his motives ,but decided against it. "Fine. But you saw what happened right? The tendril?"

"Yes, fishy but familiar ,but hopefully my guess isn't correct. This sort of thing would be rather..childish, even for him" he said narrowing his eyes in anger.

"Come. We must report to Integra now, it's getting rather early and I'm sleepy" I said after awhile

xXx

We stood in Integra's office promptly at dawn and making it inside right before the sun hit the horizon. I did burn the back of my leg really bad after it got caught in the door though, a very painful sensation it was.

My body was covered in Bernadotte's large button up black shirt, not a speck of blood was on it either. _'The fuck?' _While I occupied his shirt, he only wore his black fitted tank...which was way more...appetizing than I originally thought.

_'Good god!'_ I thought while letting my eyes linger up and down his torso.

He smirked. _'You must stop thinking such impure thoughts about your master like that'_

_'Vampires were never supposed to be pure in the first place'_ I retorted through the link.

He laughed out loud to that one, and thats when Integra chose to walk in. Alucard instantly appearing by her desk. He eyed me slightly from afar but nothing in his facial expression changed. Integra looked Bernadotte and I up and down before sighing.

"What the hell happened to your clothes? Does no one know decency anymore!" She shouted.

I winced, my still wounded ears bled slightly at the raised voice. "Seras here was caught off guard with a ghoul, her clothes were tragically killed (teehee, killed :D) but the whole situation is rather puzzling" Bernadotte answered.

One of Integra's eyebrows rose. "Puzzling? You didn't mention anything weird in your report"

"Theres one thing I must ask before letting you in on anything" he paused and looked over at Alucard. "Where were you at the time? If I can recall, it was joint mission involving you as well"

* * *

**A/N: hey guys^^ I hope you liked this installment of Basking in the Blood. Lots of twists and maybe turns coming up so stay tuned for that. Yeah, there is abit of animosity between Pip and Alucard ,but Pip is older than Seras and when it comes to it...he's less reckless than she is. Seras (in my story) is always looking for a fight xD Well, Read and review guys :3**


	5. Siblings

_Siblings_

"I don't have to answer anything, and my motives for my movements are none of your business" Alucard snarkily replied.

Bernadotte held his ground. "I'm not doubting my fledging's skills in a fight, if anything, she's well capable. It would've been better if she was returned here un troubled"

Alucard growled. This needed to stop now.

"That's enough. My leg is starting to hurt from the burn and I have another thesis about our situation Bernadotte"

He kept his eyes trained on Alucard, so much animosity was filled in them. Red tinged the outline of his eyes. He didn't even hear me...

*slap*

His head was tilted forward slightly and his braid whacked him in the face one good time. My hand stung a little bit in pain. Perhaps I should've put less strength into that.

"We need to go Bernadotte, now"

He swallowed and nodded, following me out of Integra's office, but the waves of anger coming off of him was unmistakable.

xXx

I yelped loudly. The hand around my throat squeezed harder than it ever has before. Blood squeezed out of my eyes, and I scratched his arm to pieces but this didn't phase him.

"You may not be my 'fledgling' anymore, but you still answer to me! Refrain from doing that again"

"I'm sorry, please forgive me" I said while choking on the air I didn't really need to breathe.

He flung me onto his open coffin/bed and my head connected to the wall, I groaned. I said I was sorry already, what'd he have to give me a headache for?

I didn't have time to react, nor move. He was faster than I expected and I would never overpower him, not in the next three hundred years. Fangs pricked my neck and entered into my main jugular, it hurt...but then again it didn't.

I mindlessly pressed my hands against his chest, gently so not to anger him. "Bernadotte, your entitled to my blood whenever ,but with my permi- ouch!" What was he biting so hard for? And what was he doing?

He forced his knee between my legs and felt up my back, I don't...I don't like this. I don't want this...not in the way he's doing things so forcefully.

*WHAM*

"Oww..."

How many times must I wake up to hitting my head on this damn lid?!

'Seras...'

Strange. Bernadotte isn't up yet so he's not the one that called, I growled. I recognize this scent, someone tampered with something in my dreams. Moving my hands around, I felt for the button to lift my bed when I felt something else instead. A tooth, a sharp one at that..pretty sharp too and much like a fang. But not a vampire fang...a dog.

xXx

"It smells familiar"

I nodded. "You may not remember, but I do...it's them"

Bernadotte frowned. "Your going to have to freshen my memory"

I sighed. Sometimes he was really good for nothing.

"1675. Do you remember that year?" I asked.

He paused for a second before breaking out into a smile. "I lost a both my eyes and an arm, lucky I got them back"

"And I almost lost you completely, do you remember the people that did that to you?" I asked pressing on.

His eyes widened slightly in realization. "Ophelia and Vervain, they aren't alive anymore. I took care of them myself"

I held one of Ophelia's fangs out to him and he narrowed his eyes at it. "Ophelia, the bringer and corrupter of dreams as her name applies, tampered with mine! I don't like the thought of her and her brother still being alive especially when they're compromising our lives"

"I still don't know how they're alive..."

"It doesn't matter how they're alive! I want them dead! We will incinerate them if we have to!" I shouted.

Bernadotte paused and looked at me, he had a strange look on his face. "What?"

He walked closer to me. "Your a little on edge, what's wrong?"

"I don't want them ruining the new lives we've just established Bernadotte. Back then...we were bloodthirsty and half crazed on the blood we stole from people! I'm not becoming like that anymore...that part of myself scares me" I said turning away from him.

I heard him sigh a little and walk towards me. He took my hand and rubbed his thumb over the top of it reassuringly. "Don't worry Seras, your my flesh and blood. I made you, so your mine. I won't let anything happen to you"

Closing my eyes, I took my hand away from him and sat on my bed/coffin. I looked up at him and his facial expression looked hurt, I decided not to say anything and instead checked what time it was.

From what it felt like, it was midday, the sun was still out, Bernadotte and I still had some hours left to sleep.

"We should get some rest...Integra will be requesting us soon. I don't wanna be late again" I said laying down.

He was about to say something but nodded and climbed into his coffin, the lid shut silently. A puddle of blood was trapped in my hands, and I realized I was crying. Something between Bernadotte and I changed, and I think it was because of that damned dream that I had.

Ophelia won't live to see another day, Vervain will have to go as well.

xXx

A first in our book, Bernadotte and I arrived in Integra's office on the dot. She didn't praise us or make a smart remark like I thought she would, but only nodded her head at us.

"This mission is simple. Small nest of vampires, multiple ghouls, and a lot of human corpses. Go deal with it. Alucard watch over them and assist them if nessecary, that order is not mandatory though"

Bernadotte and I nodded once and zipped our way out of Hellsing just as the sun escaped the horizon.

'Lets get this over and done with Bernadotte, I want to hurry and pursue Ophelia and her damned brother'

'In time Seras. You must be patient, and if I can recall correctly, they weren't that easy to find the first time. They're both very elusive little things.'

I sighed, I was beyond irritated. 'We must do away with them...I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach'

xXx

I knew it!i knew it! Blood spilled out the side of my eyes as Bernadotte and I ran towards Hellsing as fast as we could. The smoke in the sky could be seen from miles away, the scent of ashes and fire whipped around in the atmosphere. I cried out in anguish when it seemed Bernadotte and I just weren't running fast enough.

'Seras! Calm down, I won't let anything happen to them ok? But I need you to hold it together' he said

I didn't respond to him and only willed my feet to go faster, for my leaps to go farther, Im not going back to that time. Never again.

I could practically smell the blood soaking into my hands, gallons of blood pouring out of my pores because so much was on me, and the blissful glee on my face. I'm so ashamed.

'Seras!'

Bernadotte was shaking me to death trying to get my attention. He faced my body towards the Hellsing mansion that was up in flames, my heart (what's left of it) ached and I wanted to turn away.

"I'm giving you Luna, I already have Sol with me. Take her, and go inside to insure Integra's safety"

I turned back to Bernadotte in worry. "What are you going to do?"

"It's my turn to do ghoul duty, plus...I have to take on at least one of the twins don't I?" He said smiling.

Flashbacks of him almost dying on me passed through my mind. I winced painfull but nodded. "If you don't come back to me in one piece you will never hear from me again"

He smiled, showing off his fangs and disappeared behind the mansion. I checked Luna to see how many rounds were left...thirty. Just perfect. Knowing the twins, that won't be enough to kill both of them or even just one of them.

xXx

The supporting pillars inside the mansion was threatening to come down on top of me, the air was clammy and damp, and no other voices could be heard throughout the whole mansion. Was everyone dead?

I was almost sure Integra wasn't because she would be safe with Alucard, but as far as her maids and other servants...there wasn't much room to hope for them was there?

"Victoria.."

I closed my eyes and felt multiple shivers run up and down my back. His voice was still the same, but a lot of bad memories came along with it..that voice. I was remembering things I had sworn to never look back on again.

* * *

1675-Romania

"Why must we attend such a trivial thing? You can't except every offer a pretty girl offers" I said scornfully.

A playful smile illuminated my master's face, it was very hard to be mad with him.

"Must you be so uptight all the time fledgling? As a newborn, you should learn to live a little, you haven't even tasted your first drop of blood yet. Going to this event just may help you in first experiences"

I sighed. "Drinking from your vein is more comfortable for me. What if my prey tries to harm me?"

He patted my head and handed me a beautiful deep sea blue dress. "If your prey tries to attack you in resistance then do whatever feels natural. I won't blame you if you kill them"

I gasped in horror and his smile returned. "When I get back to escort you to the gathering, I expect your dress to be on"

The smile was still there ,but he was anything but playful in the tone of voice he used. I would have nasty reprocussions if I didn't do as he commanded. I nodded.

"Yes, as you wish master"

He turned away from me and left the small room, I started undressing as soon as he left. The dress was a bit difficult to figure out ,but eventually I was able to properly fit myself inside of it. A slight shredding sound of fabric made my blood run cold, I held my breath and looked down uncertainly. Damnit, a small tear could be seen near my upper torso and under my swelling breast.

I whined and sat down on the near by bed to collect my thoughts. Sewing clothing was beyond my capability and the times where I watched my mother do it...escaped my mind elusively. Mother...I aimlessly caressed the multiple encased rubies around my neck. It was a chocker and would only fit my neck alone.

I gazed around the room and didn't recognize it. Master must have carried me here while on the trip here and I dozed off. The room was rather small and resembled a dressing room (hence the multiple mirrors put off to the side and the extra dresses and shoes), the carpet floor was a royal emerald green and matched the color of the walls.

Small candles were placed in nearly every corner of the room, and there were no windows. It felt like I was in a decorated prison, awaiting for the next time I'll be let out and allowed to see other people. That wasn't very far from what my master was doing to me anyway.

A small knock on the only known door to the room made me jump. "Who is it?" I called.

"What did I tell you about calling out like that? You should be able to smell my blood and know who I am by now. Don't rebuke your natural blood Seras"

I frowned. "None of this is natural, master. Being this creature that lurks in darkness only to feed upon unsuspecting humans...I grew up believing this was a fairy tale"

Silence settled between myself and my master. A series of locks could be heard clicking out of place before he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. His hair wasn't in the usual braid, but straight and tied into a low ponytail, the typical hairstyle of this time and the people of this country.

His light jacket was the same deep blue that my dress was and was decorated with black swirls on the front of it. The shirt he wore under it was black as well and ruffled at the sleeves. The look on his face wasn't very pleased.

"This is hard I know, becoming the same creature as the ones that killed your mother and father and leaving you forever orphaned. But I won't hear another complaint from you about your newfound life, remember how much of your life you owe me Seras" he told me.

The rim of my eyes filled with blood, and I bit my lip to hold back the oncoming flow of it. "Your right. I owe you more than the life you've given me, I should be greatful to you"

He nodded and pulled me onto my feet. His eyes traveled up and down my body, lingering solely on my swelling chest. A blush crawled over my face as he continued to stare. Cursing under his breath, he walked me over to a small bench in front of a mirror that sat upon a small dresser. He gently combed his fingers through my scalp and I closed my eyes in bliss.

"What are you doing master?" I asked.

He parted my blonde hair evenly down my head with a sharp fingernail, he hummed an unrecognizable tune to himself as he did so.

"We have to do something about your hair, it looks as if you haven't ran a brush through it in weeks"

He extended one of his fangs and bit into his index finger, I winced at the sight. He grabbed a certain amount of my hair and wrapped it around his bleeding finger, after awhile he unraveled my hair and it curled nicely. The blood on it dried and turned brown, making my blonde hair seem as if it had brown highlights. A nice touch.

Pretty soon, my hair was slightly curly with the brown lighting it up. Aside from it usually being untamed and frizzy, it actually looked civilized and stretched down to my upper back. I didn't think it was that long. He stood me up from the bench and walked me towards him, giving me another once over before deciding I was ready.

"Ahh, I see you've torn it a little" he said fingering the small hole I made.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" I said.

He shook his head. "It's not your fault, they've grown considerably since the last time I've had you wear a dress. The dress itself would've never been able to contain them without tearing itself to make room"

I blushed even deeper when I realized what exactly he was referring to. My chest was too big for the dress.

"Luckily I came prepared for this situation"

He dug into his pocket and pulled out a small needle and thread. Kneeling down in front of me while I stood, he approached the tear in my dress with the needle held in his mouth. Frowning, he gestured for me to hold my breast up with my hands so he could get to the tear without pricking me. With a blush, I lifted them alittle and in two minutes he was done. The dress looked good as new and I sighed in relief.

"When did you learn to sew clothing, master?" I asked him in awe of his good work.

He shrugged lightly. "I had a lot of time on my hands, fledgling"

I looked towards the door and then back at my master expectantly, he was always complaining about us never being on time to events. We would make it in time if we left now. He saw my readiness and nodded, he offered his arm and I took it without hesitation.

We only took one step forward before the whole front of my dress almost fell. I grabbed it in time and squeeled loudly. He rolled his eyes and twirled his finger to signal me to turn my back towards him.

"Christ there's always something wrong with clothes and you my fledgling. Your body type causes all sorts of problems and costs me money" he muttered.

He tied the black ribbons to the back of my dress that holds it together tightly, and put them in neat bows. Lastly, he clipped the upper part of the corset dress together with a black pin to support me better, and without pricking me for the whole night.

"There. Now lets hurry before we're late" he said grabbing my hand and leading me out the door.

xXx

We arrived at the party shortly after the sun settled behind the horizon. There wasn't many people ,but enough to fill the room to a desirable amount. Just by the smell of lingering blood and wine, everyone here was of a high status in wealth and power.

'Behave here fledgling, or I'll have your head later'

With that threat, his eyes glowed a frightening red down at me. I nodded and let the shivers travel across my body in waves.

'I will not embarrass you master'

Soft music played in the room and people talked in low to high voices. Some laughing, some carelessly drunk or tipsy, or the many that was standing around waiting for something interesting to happen.

Once my master was noticed by someone, we were flocked to by the majority of the people in the room. Women of all types were flaunting their way onto my master's lap, while most of the men in the room oogled my body with their eyes. I obeidiantly kneeled on the floor by my master's side and never spoke unless specifically spoken to.

After a couple of hours, the hype died down and my master's entourage dispersed to mingle with the others that had just walked in. Two newcomers caught my eye the moment they appeared at the stairs.

My mouth dropped slightly at their beauty. They had the same face, but one was clearly a woman and the other a man. His hair swooped away from his face in waves of dark waterfalls and stopped halfway down his back. The lids of his eyes hid away the orbs I wished to look into, as he led the woman gently by the hand down the stairs. The clothes on his back said he may have been of royalty and is highly respected.

The woman, by whom's hand he held, had a cruel beauty about her. Her eyes were the shade of black onyx (utterly astonishing), and her black wavy hair, identical to the man's beside her, only fell to her shoulders and upper back. The dress she wore was of royalty as well, the tresses outlined with gold but the dress itself made out of deep red silk and velvet.

I was captivated by the sheer beauty of the two that I didn't notice my master's commands, thus, I was sharply hit in the side. Yelping out loud, my master finally got my attention.

'Do not stare at them, fledgling. We want nothing to do with them..'

A confused look came onto my face. 'But why?'

The look he gave me terrified me to no end. 'Are you questioning me?'

I was quick to shake my head no and our telepathic conversation ended there. Averting my gaze, I stared at the floor of the place. Counting, all the squares gave me something to do and take my mind off the ache in my knees from kneeling on the ground for so long. Before I had time to react, two pairs of feet invaded my view from the floor.

Wondering who it was that had interrupted me, I slowly peered up at the advisary, only to be scolded by master.

'Eyes on the floor Seras! I won't tell you again'

Immediately, my eyes looked back at the person's feet. My skin tingled in nervousness as I recognized the ends of the dress which stood in front of me, it was the woman I saw earlier, the beautiful one. Next to her, must be the male that was with her!

"What brings you to me?" My master asked them.

"We've never seen your faces in this annual event before, I just thought it would be nice to introduce my brother and I to you newcomers" she said.

Even her voice was delightful to hear, it melted into my ears with such pleasure and ease.

Master chuckled. "Well it would be rude of me to let a fair lady such as yourself introduce her entourage before I, so I will take the pleasure of going first. This here is Seras Victoria, and I am Pip Bernadotte"

The woman curtsied and I presume the male next to her bowed.

"This here is my brother, Vervain Felix Martinez. And I am Ohpelia Elizabeth Martinez, pleased to meet your acquaintance Sir Brnadotte"

They curtsied and bowed again. My master tilted my face up and I fully looked at them, they were breath taking up close.

"Don't be rude Seras. Greet them like any people of royalty that would show such respect to you" he commanded.

I nodded and stood up gracefully. Curtsying as low as I could, I swooped the floor slightly and came back up without wobbling.

"I am honored to be in your presense" I said with a small smile.

The woman, Ophelia, returned the smile but it did not reach her eyes. Her brother on the other hand stepped in front of his sister and kissed my hand. A blushed appeared all over my face much too quickly.

"An honor to be in your presense as well. Such rare beauty in a place such as this, is truly a gift"

His sister kept her composure, but the way she stared at my hand and her brother screamed aggressiveness. He released my hand already, but the feeling was still there. His skin was extremely warm, sweltering to be exact. Strange.

"We will be on our way" Ophelia said leading Vervain away.

My heart dropped alittle as I saw him leave, his very presence brought something alive in me.

'Something isn't right about those two, are they...like us?' I asked my master.

He shook his head and narrowed his eyes at them. 'Your right on one thing Seras, they aren't right and no, they aren't like us. Something that's been a danger to people like us for centuries'

I looked over at them again and I met eyes with Vervain, his eyes were the same as his sister's but his were different. Warmer. Yearning, I think is what it's called. This feeling I'm feeling right now...I yearned for this man. He turned away from me after awhile and I felt my heart drop again, his sight has only been in my view for five minutes and he already had such power over me.

xXx

This party lasted for hours on end. There were humans mixed in with this group and I felt like I couldn't control myself any longer. Master kept insisting that we were going to leave soon and then I could have my dinner ,but we didn't seem to be leaving any time soon.

"May I get some of the drink over there to keep my mind off of the hunger?" I asked.

He inhaled sharply. "Red wine, it should help but I don't know what your preference is. Yes you may, but be aware that I'm watching you fledgling"

I nodded and gathered the longer part of my skirt and walked steadily to the wine servings. I reached for a glass before the one I was aiming for was snatched away. Frowning, I looked at the person that grabbed it before me.

"A lady as beautiful as yourself should never pour her own glass"

My eyes widened slightly as I met face to face with Vervain himself. He chuckled and gave me back my now filled glass, which I drank steadily from. His gaze was fixed on me and I felt rather uncomfortable. Feeling the need to say something, I set my empty glass back on the serving table.

"Are you enjoying this night?" I asked.

He smiled gently at me, my heart was fluttering for sure. "Why yes ofcourse. The moon is showing her beauty to us all tonight, but most don't seem to notice"

"I happen to admire the sun alittle more than the mystifying moon herself. The sun may punish those around him by blinding those that care to gaze at his brilliance, but doesn't that make it even more tempting to gaze on it knowing you shouldn't?"

His eyebrows rose slightly and he smiled again. "That gives me something to think about. Ahh, this song is magnificent. Care to dance?" He asked holding his hand to me.

I looked nervously over at my master and he nodded stifly just as Ophelia blocked my view of him. Turning my attention back to Vervain, I gently took his hand and led me to the crowd of dancing people. He pulled me closer than I thought was necessary and held me tightly by the waist.

We danced to the rhythm of the music and others moved out of the way for us, so caught in eachother's world. I peered deeply into his eyes when a surge of hunger traveled through my whole body, making my eyes glow red for a moment. He frowned and I gently pulled away from him, gracefully but hurriedly leaving the place all together.

The cool brisk air came into contact with my skin and I breathed out a sigh. My fangs elongated and pricked my lips painfully, they throbbed with hunger and tears pricked at the corner of my eyes. God I was hungry.

After ten minutes, I decided to just briefly head back inside and try to convince my master to secretly give me a portion of his blood. Ramming straight into a hard chest, I caressed my nose and mumbled an apology to whoever it was I rudely ran into. Looking up, I met with Vervain again.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked nervously.

He looked at me seriously. "I saw what happened...while we were dancing. I know what you are and what your male companion is"

I shivered in fear. Oh god he knew our secret, now what is he gonna do? Exposé us?

"I may be young, but...if you attempt to endanger my master and I. I won't hesitate to take your life" I said staring him in the eyes.

His face crumbled into a full on smile that was dazzling to see, I blushed at the sight. "If you do want to take my life you'll have to get through my sister first. It won't be easy either, for I'm not human either"

I frowned. When my master said they were natural enemies of the sort to our kind, I thought he meant humans, apparently not. There were other creatures of this world other than ours.

"Than what...?"

It took me a moment to register what was happening. His arms were around me in a gentle embrace, and we were surrounded by trees so no one could really see us. I melted into his embrace and returned it the best I could without doing something stupid out of sheer embarrassment.

I snuggled my face into his neck and didn't notice what I was doing until it was too late. He jerked back, but I held onto him harder than ever without really doing it on my own will. My fangs slipped under his skin and I sucked, awaiting the sweet nectar running through his veins. What I got instead, felt like fire was burning my skin on the outside and on the inside.

Screeching, I unlatched myself from his neck and pushed him away from me. Crying from the pain, I fell to my knees and clutched at my stomach. He walked over to me and smiled.

"I told you I wasn't human, but your hunger got the best of you I suppose. What I will do, is give you your dinner. And I do this because I love you"

He disappeared from my sight and I continued to writhe in pain on the ground. It wasn't long before he returned to me with a woman draped in his arms, drunk and unconious. Her brown long hair was swooped to one side for my benefit and he laid her down on my lap. Using a long fingernail, he slit her throat neatly and blood drenched her dress. She choked and gurgled a bit before stopping.

I didn't hold myself back, and I drank and drank until her body was almost shriveled up. She now resembled a dried plum. I sighed fully satisfied and laid back on the ground, my full stomach made me want to sleep. Vervain chuckled and took the dead corpse from my lap and threw her into the nearby lake, and picked me up in his arms.

I closed my eyes for a moment and before I knew it, I was peacefully asleep.

* * *

Turning around, I met his onyx eyes and dark hair neatly pulled back into a low ponytail. His attire was still the same after centuries. Black dress pants with dress shoes, the victorian jacket he wore that had deep red velvet decorated on the outside of it and black swirls. I knew this would happen...

Blood leaked out of my eyes and my whole face crumbled. "Vervain..."

* * *

A/N: hey guys^^ I know it's been awhile and I can't even use the excuse that I've been busy, cause I know I haven't. Truth is, I've been lazy. It's spring break so I sleep in a lot more and just lounge around the house playing video games all day. Anyways here are a couple of links to show you guys what I was pretty much trying to describe in the story. Mainly wardrobe, the victorian jackets, Seras's neckalace, and Ophelia's dress and Seras's dress.

Victorian Jacket: search?hl=en&biw=768&bih=900&site=imghp&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=jKxXUYSJOoy29gTRlICoBw&q=victorian+clothing+for+men&oq=victorian+clothing+for+&gs_l=img.1.1.0l10.45208.46061.0.47..425.0j1j1.2.0...0.0...1c.1. .pSfat25cUr0#biv=i%7C17%3Bd%7CNi1atJN8M_bNEM%3A

Sera's neckalace: search?hl=en&biw=768&bih=900&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=IexYUdGaI5Da8wSbqYCgCw&q=ruby+neckalace&oq=ruby+neckalace&gs_l=img.3...6817143.6819665.0.6820..0..0.0...0.0...1c.1. .oxKrNZg7Ytk#biv=i%7C10%3Bd%7C5-G8lCZR29Wn8M%3A

Ophelia's Dress: search?hl=en&biw=768&bih=900&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=xwZZUeHWFpOI9QSAqoC4CA&q=victorian+dresses&oq=victorian+dresses&gs_l=img.3..0l8j0i5l2.218737.228.6513.2j2j1j4j4j1j1j1.16.0...0.0...1c.1. .guhlrJZCJW4#biv=i%7C27%3Bd%7CJ_QUHa3M4ZB-tM%3A

Seras's Dress: search?hl=en&biw=768&bih=900&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=sAdZUaStBIfY8gSx-oGQCQ&q=corset+dress&oq=corset+dress&gs_l=img.3..0l10.188529.192979.0.193..1215.4j7.11.0...0.0...1c.1. .J0DVaDhjomA#biv=i%7C65%3Bd%7Chx2uhbRxA4efbM%3A


End file.
